hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a unir
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Ichigo a decidido confesarle sus semtimietos a Renji pero algo ocurre...


**N/a: **_Hola de nuevo. Aquí traigo mi segundo one-shot de Bleach sobre una de mis parejas favoritas Renji x Ichigo. Espero que os guste y que no haya quedado muy OC._

_Y ahora lo mismo de siempre Bleach pertenece a Tite Kubo y bla, bla, bla…_

**Hasta que la muerte nos vuelva a unir**

Se miró en el espejo por última vez mientras, intentaba, inútilmente, arreglarse el cabello. Había llegado el gran día en el que se declararía a Renji. Estaba nervioso y sonrojado como una colegiala. Respiro hondo varias veces para tranquilizarse y mentalizarse por si lo rechazaba. Al final, salió de casa más relajado y feliz.

Paseo por las calles de su barrio, mirándolo todo como si quisiera memorizarlo, antes de llegar al lugar de su cita con el pelirrojo; un precioso árbol de cerezo que estaba a la entrada de un templo. Sabía que en ese momento el árbol tenía que estar en su máximo esplendor.

Rio levemente al recordar que en aquel árbol vivía un espíritu un tanto especial que gastaba bromas o predecía el futuro de todo aquel que estuviese bajo las ramas de su hogar. Acelero el paso para llegar a ver la cara de susto de Abarai.

Tras pasar el puente, su corazón latía a toda máquina nervioso y asustado. Le volvieron a asaltar las dudas de si decírselo o no. Se reprendió mentalmente, no podía acobardarse ahora. Observo el curso del rio y aquello le tranquilizo. Siguió caminando con más tranquilidad, ya faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

Tenía ganas de ver al pelirrojo y decirle que hacía tiempo que había dejado de verlo como un amigo y quería ser algo más para él.

Unos gritos lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Miro a un par de mujeres que lo llamaban y señalaban a su espalda. Se giró algo confundido, pero no le dio tiempo a más, lo siguiente que vio fue una serie de imágenes de las personas más importantes para él hasta llegar a Renji. Su último pensamiento fue para él antes de que todo se volviese negro.

Minutos antes, en un pequeño templo, Renji esperaba bajo un cerezo a Ichigo. Le picaba la curiosidad lo que el adolescente quería decirle. De pronto, noto como algo le picaba sin descanso una de las mejillas. Vio, de reojo, como una chica vestida con un traje de sacerdotisa le picaba la mejilla, divertida. El chico la miro con una ceja alzada por la molestia que le causaba aquella chica. Se preguntó por qué el espíritu de aquella sacerdotisa lo estaba molestando.

_ ¿Eres Renji Abarai?_ pregunto mirándolo fijamente. Él asintió._ ¡Qué bien! Ichigo me ha hablado mucho de ti_ dijo alegremente.

_ ¿Conoces a Ichigo?_ pregunto extrañado.

_Sí. De vez en cuando viene a visitarme para preguntarme cuando ocurrirá mi predicción.

_ ¿Qué predicción?_ le pregunto a la chica de ojos verdes.

_Le dije que cuando conociera a su alma gemela, moriría, pero eso no le impediría estar junto a esa persona_ dijo solemnemente.

El pelirrojo la miro atónito. No podía, ni quería, creer que Ichigo podía morir en cualquier momento si conocía a alguien y se enamoraba de esa persona. No quería perderlo, se había enamorado de aquel shinigami sustituto, a pesar de sus constantes peleas.

_Yo tampoco quiero que muera_ dijo el espíritu con pesar._ Es la única persona se ha hecho amigo mío en estos cien años.

_Entonces, ¿Por qué?_ pregunto con furia.

_Porque esto_ señalo el templo_ es un templo de predicciones_ dijo con tranquilidad._ Él vino a por una y yo se la di.

El pelirrojo se sentía frustrado. No podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

De pronto, los gritos de unas mujeres, el ruido de un golpe y un coche acelerando, lo alertaron. Había sentido un dolor agudo en su corazón por un fijo en que la sacerdotisa lo estaba mirando con tristeza. No podía ser posible.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras del templo hacia la calle. Al llegar allí, aparto a la gente que había allí apiñada para ver lo que había ocurrido. En cuanto, vio quien estaba tirado en el suelo con un charco de sangre cerca de la cabeza, se le hundió el mundo. Empujo a toda aquella gente, se arrodillo junto al cuerpo y lo agarro con cuidado.

_ ¡Que alguien avise a un médico!_ grito desesperado.

Abrazo el cuerpo inerte del chico contra él. Sabía que ya estaba muerto pero no se le ocurría otra cosa. Se había cumplido la predicción, eso significaba que él era el alma gemela del adolescente.

No supo cuánto tiempo estovo así, hasta que, los sanitarios le arrebataron el cuerpo de Kurosaki para llevárselo. Tras aquello busco por todo el barrio el alma del peli naranja pero no lo encontró.

Renji, durante los días posteriores al incidente, parecía ausente. Durante el velatorio y luego el funeral en el que el resto de amigos y conocidos fueron a darle el ultimo adiós a aquel muchacho. Después, de que el cuerpo se incinerase y se echasen sus cenizas al rio; el pelirrojo se quedó sentado cerca de allí observando como los restos del chico que amaba se los llevaba la corriente. Noto, por fin, como las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas sin control.

_Yo también lo echo de menos_ dijo Rukia sin mirarlo.

El chico la miro asustado. No se había dado cuenta cuando había llegado allí la chica y se había sentado a su lado.

_Yo…

_Sé que lo querías y él a ti_ lo miro serena._ Lo que jamás os lo dijisteis._ Él asintió con tristeza.

_Debí decírselo antes_ cerro los ojos frustrado, mientras arrancaba unas matas de hierba de la misma rabia.

_ ¿Por qué no lo buscas en el Rukongai?_pregunto la morena astutamente.

La miro con los ojos abiertos como platos. Por qué no lo había pensado antes.

_Lo hare_ dijo decidido, limpiándose las lágrimas._ Gracias, Rukia_ dijo intentando sonreír.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

Pasaron las semanas y el teniente después de cada misión se paseaba por los distritos del Rukongai en busca de su Ichigo. Estaba decidido a encontrarlo como fuese. Siguieron pasando las semanas y estas se hicieron meses. Ya no sabía dónde buscarlo, incluso lo había buscado en el Seireitei, sin ningún resultado.

Seguía amando al peli naranja pero ya estaba por desistir cuando una tarde paseándose por las murallas que separaban el Seireitei y el Rukongai, vio a lo lejos a un chico parado frente a la puerta Este; en cuanto vio su cabello anaranjado, sintió que su corazón se paraba, mientras que, sus piernas se transformaban en gelatina. Se alejó de allí todo lo rápido que le daban sus pies.

Tras aquello, fue día tras día a observarlo para confirmar si era o no era Ichigo. Lo era, pero ahora tenía miedo a acercarse a él por si le rechazaba. Estaba siendo un idiota.

Una tarde, tras terminar una misión de tres días, fue de nuevo a la entrada Este pero allí no había nadie. Espero allí hasta que el Sol comenzó a ocultarse. Estaba frustrado y harto de su propia estupidez. Golpeo con fuerza aquel muro; así lo hizo hasta hacer sangrar sus manos, solo para descargar toda la rabia que tenía dentro.

Unas manos sujetaron con fuerza para que no volviese a golpear aquella pared.

_Si sigues así, te vas a romper las manos, capullo.

El pelirrojo abrió los ojos como platos al ver que era Ichigo quien le sujetaba las manos, vestido de shinigami.

_Ichigo…_ murmuro.

Abarai se deshizo del agarre del chico y lo beso, desesperadamente. El más joven le correspondió. Luego lo abrazo como si temiera perderlo de nuevo.

_No voy a dejae que te vuelvas a ir, Ichi_ murmuro contra el cuello del de ojos castaños._ No, sin antes decirte que te amo, idiota.

_Yo también te amo, cabeza de piña_ dijo feliz.

Volvieron a besarse.

_Renji_ lo llamo. El mayor lo miro. _ Antes de que sigas metiéndome mano, tenemos que curarte esas heridas, me vas a llenar de sangre_ dijo riendo el peli naranja.

_Vale_ dijo antes de agarrarlo del culo.

_Eres un pervertido.

Renji sonrió mientras comenzó a andar hacia el 4º escuadrón, seguido por un sonriente y algo sonrojado Ichigo.

**Fin.**

**N/a: **_Me alegro de que hayáis leído hasta aquí, eso significa que no ha sido tan mala como yo pensaba a media que la iba pasando a limpio. _

_Bueno, solo quiero dar las gracias a todos y todas aquellas que leen mis fics. Cada vez que alguien me manda un review, agrega un fic mío a sus favoritos o simplemente lo lee, hace que sienta que todo lo que hago haya servido para causar un sentimiento o una sensación, buena o mala, en el lector, pues eso es lo que busco creándolos, hacer sentir a la gente como se sienten los personajes sobre los que escribo, en las historias que salen de mi loca mente. _

_Por todo lo demás, hasta la próxima._


End file.
